This invention relates to a wallboard fastener and more particularly to a wallboard fastener which is capable of holding securely in place a piece or section of wallboard inserted into an opening in a wall constructed of wallboard.
In the repair of a wall constructed of wallboard, also known as drywall, it is often necessary to fill in a hole with a section or a fitted piece of wallboard. When the section is inserted, the piece is taped and then spackled and smoothed down, followed by painting. A difficult problem is that of securing the section in place while it is being taped as there is no convenient and economical way presently available to hold the loose section in place once properly adjusted while the tape is being applied.